


Wondrous Sight

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: Maybe Dorian's ass is perfect, the very best ass he's ever seen, or maybe there's been better asses, but he loves Dorian so it makes him biased. Maybe it's both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a KM prompt: Bull hotdogging Dorian's ass.

**“Love is friendship, just with less clothes, which makes it far more brilliant.” - Elizabeth Hunter**

Maybe Dorian's ass is perfect, the very best ass he's ever seen, or maybe there's been better asses, but he loves Dorian so it makes him biased. Maybe it's both. It doesn't really matter, while Dorian lies dozing on his stomach, back and legs and ass on display in the soft evening light of the Bull's room.

The Bull sits heavily on the edge of the bed, enough to make Dorian shift into wakefulness, though he buries his face in the pillow in protest. A happy sigh swells in the Bull's chest and tumbles into the air between them - it could be that that makes Dorian shiver, or the fingers that trace their way up the back of his thigh.

"Rest," he says. "It's only evening."

Dorian doesn't seem inclined to protest. The Bull's hand is huge against Dorian's thigh, palm spanned wide, fingers long. Dorian's one of the biggest human's he's ever been with, tall and built sturdy, but Bull makes everyone look small.

Dorian rouses a little more as the Bull strokes over his ass, digs his thumb into the flesh just to feel the give.

"Your admiration," Dorian murmurs, "ought to have some intent."

"My intent's on your ass, Dorian."

He grabs and squeezes the cheek of Dorian's ass, making him groan softly and minutely shift his hips back into the Bull's hand. Dorian's ass is big and round, smooth and bare where his legs are covered lightly with dark hair, with a mole on the left cheek.

The Bull moves to straddle the backs of Dorian's thighs, cock already growing heavy just looking at Dorian's ass. Just thinking about how it feels when he's got it bouncing on his cock, or pushed apart to take his fingers. He grabs two handfuls of Dorian's ass and makes it jiggle.

"I've a mind to just lie here and let you have your fun," Dorian says, where he's turned his head enough to peek back at the Bull. He grins down at him.

"You know I'll take care of you."

"Indeed."

Dorian flexes against the weight of the Bull on him, and then settles. The Bull lays his cock along the crack of Dorian's ass, just to see the grey on brown contrast of their skin, and the size of himself against Dorian's ass. It only takes a little rocking on his hips, dragging his cock back and forth along the middle of Dorian's ass to have him fully hard.

"Bull." Dorian's holding a pot of oil between his fingers, offered back to the Bull. Misplaces somewhere amongst the sheets earlier in the day.

the Bull catches Dorian's wrist as he leans foward to retrive it, lowers his mouth enough to kiss Dorian's fingers.

"Thanks, kadan."

He coats his cock with oil, strokes himself leisurely. He can tell how much attention Dorian is paying to him now, and knows just how much Dorian likes to watch. From this angle he can only feel the slide of the Bull's knuckles against his ass as he strokes himself leisurely, hear the slick sounds, and the Bull's low rumbling moans as he pulls his foreskin back from the purpling head of his cock.

He releases himself, and his cock slaps loudly against Dorian's ass. Dorian laughs and shifts back into it, as much as the Bull's weight on him will allow. The Bull parts the cheeks of Dorian's big ass and lets his cock slip between them, his heavy balls pressing down against Dorian's. When he releases his grip on Dorian's ass, the cheeks spring back together around his cock.

"Oh fuck, Dorian."

The Bull is hung, long and thick around, and Dorian's ass still swallows him up like this, hot where it's enveloped in Dorian's flesh, the head sticking out from between his cheeks.

"You should see your fat ass around my cock, fuck."

"If it's anything like how my cock looks lost between the cheeks of your ass, then I can only imagine it's a wondrous sight."

"Yeah," the Bull growls, and moves. His slick cock slides back between Dorian's ass cheeks, the head disappearing between them, hot and soft around him. Dorian, who's not known for being a passive party in any situation, flexes his ass, making his cheeks squeeze and jiggle around the Bull's cock. With more feeling: " _yeah_."

The Bull doesn't even have to hold Dorian's cheeks together for them to be wrapped around his cock, but he does, giving himself more room to fuck himself between them, to watch the shake of Dorian's ass with each thrust and each flex. The way his ass moves is different to having his cock in him, the forward and back thrust now more of a hypnotic jiggle. His cock is warm and snug between Dorian's ass, his balls press heavy and hot to Dorian's own.

"Kaffas, Bull."

Dorian has his face against the pillows still, making little noises of pleasure. His cock must be hard, pressed to the sheets beneath him, and the Bull's cock presses against his sensitive little hole.

It's not late yet, the evening still shades of pink and purple and orange at the window. The Bull takes his time sliding between Dorian's ass cheeks, enjoying the smooth slide. Occasionally he lets go of Dorian's ass to slide his hand upward over Dorian's back, to touch his shoulder or the back of his neck. The way Dorian leans back into those touches with little happy sounds is even better the amazing feeling of Dorian's ass wrapped around him.

Dorian is grinding his hips into the bed now, as the Bull holds his cheeks together and fucks the space between them, faster as he feels himself getting close. Dorian, practically always the first to lose his patience, flexes his ass around the Bull's cock, the force of the Bull's thrusts sending waves through the juicy flesh.

Dorian's ass is _definitely_ the best he's ever seen.

He comes while he thrusts, striping the small of Dorian's back with his release, moaning a mixture of curses and Dorian's name.

Panting, he smooths his hands down Dorian's sides, cock still buried between Dorian's ass cheeks. Dorian is fidgeting now, thrusting against the bed and back against his cock, trying to get off while he has little room to move. The Bull wonders whether it's enough for him to get off, or if he needs a little help.

"Fuck, Dorian. Kadan. Shit, your ass is amazing. So big and hot. The way it feels around my cock, I just want to stay here wrapped up in it. Keep fucking between your ass until you can't stand it, until you're sore from it."

"Kaffas, you fucking--"

Dorian shudders, coming against the sheets. The Bull can feel it in the way his balls tighten and his ass clenches and his whole body shudders with it.

"That all it takes, huh? The thought of being fucked until you're desperate to get off?"

"You terrible savage," Dorian says, with nothing but tenderness in his voice. The Bull laughs and presses his body down against Dorian's back, smearing his come between Dorian's back and his stomach as he angles himself to catch Dorian in a kiss.


End file.
